Episode 7123 (20th July 2009)
Plot Ashley has spent a sleepless night in the hospital relatives' room. Lloyd visits to keep Ashley company. Ashley reveals that Claire's had a pulmonary embolism and had a miscarriage as a result. Deirdre is hopeful of a promotion within the council. Ken notices Peter's reluctance to attend his alcoholism meeting and offers to go with him. Peter reluctantly agrees. Maria bottle-feeds baby Liam. Helen disapproves of Ozzy sitting nearby and tells Maria so. Norris sits on a chair to ease his bunion in The Kabin. Emily and Ramsay persuade him to rest at home. Eileen brings Joshua to see Ashley in the hospital. Eileen regrets leaving unkind messages on Claire's mobile phone. The doctor tells Ashley that he can see Claire. Ashley thanks Eileen for taking his mind off things and she takes Joshua home. Deirdre reveals that the council is cutting jobs and she has to re-apply for her position. Julie encourages Sean to pursue Leon. Ashley talks to an unconscious Claire but is alarmed when the monitors start beeping and he is asked to leave the room. Maria summons Tony to rescue her from Barry and Helen. He takes her and Liam Jr. for a drive. Ramsay calls to see Norris and brings him some trainers. Emily invites him to stay for coffee. Ashley is relieved when the doctor confirms that Claire is alive. Deirdre accuses Ken of being unsympathetic to her potential unemployment. She decides to accompany him to Peter's meeting and Blanche invites herself along. Sean meets Leon in the gym's jacuzzi. He pretends to cry and says that Jason has dumped him. Leon comforts him. Claire opens her eyes and Ashley tells her that she is in hospital and has lost the baby after a pulmonary embolism. He kisses her hand and fights back tears. Cast Regular cast *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Liam Connor - Imogen Moore and Logan Pearson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Helen Connor - Dearbhla Molloy *Ramsay Clegg - Andrew Sachs *Doctor - Ravin J. Ganatra *Doctor - Paul Courtenay Hyu *ITU Nurse - Janet Marsh *Leon - Andrew Langtree Places *Coronation Street exterior Main street view and yards *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *Underworld - Factory floor *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield General - Intensive Care Unit, relatives' room and corridors *Weatherfield Health & Fitness - Poolside area and jacuzzi Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ashley waits at the hospital for news of Claire; and Deirdre's bad day ends with a Barlow family outing to Peter's alcoholism meeting. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,310,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2009 episodes